Freedom has a Price
by Aj Cannell
Summary: Heero must once again fight for freedom. Relena and Heero's feelings are still present and now Heero begins to accept them. Rating may go up...
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It has been seven years since the Gundam pilots last fought for freedom of the Earth Sphere Colonies. The Gundam pilots all took their separate paths at the time and Relena Peacecraft took up her role as guiding the and maintaining order throughout the Earth Sphere Alliance. Heero Yuy seemed to disappear after this point and has not been heard from since.  
  
Heero was born and bred to fight since he was a child and no feels to have no meaning left. He built his own underground lab and mustered the parts that he could from the destroyed Wing Zero mobile suit. He had conflicted emotions not knowing whether he wanted another war to emerge or if he truly wanted eternal peace. Either way he occupied the seven years creating a new Gundam for his own personal use entitled Wing-ZX. He has re-designed the armor design and re-painted the color with a red/black mix. He equipped Wing-ZX with the old buster rifle he used and now spends his time upgrading and adding new things to his project.  
  
Near the closing of the year a new threat has emerged and the Earth Sphere Alliance must once again go to war. COSS(Civil Order of Survival and Supremacy) has declared war and broken apart from the rest of the Earth Sphere taking the allegiance of several colonies with them. Relena begins to panic and calls upon Heero once again to aid her in her fight for peace.  
  
Now Heero gets to test Wing-ZX in battle, also to be once again re-united with Relena and possibly the other Gundam pilots that he has missed dearly since they all last fought together to bring peace. 


	2. Reunited

Note  
  
Places that I have named in this are completely fictional either created by myself or the creators of Gundam Wing. No copyright infringement is intended as all of these stories are written purely out of fun with no profit intended to gain.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1 - Re-United  
  
Heero stepped up to the large building, guards stood on either side of the large wooden door. He walked past them and into the building, his shoes made a soft clicking sound as he traveled through the deserted hallways. He came to another large wooden door at the end of the corridor. Two men on the side also guarded it; they recognized the now 23-year-old saviour of the earth as Heero pushed the doors open.  
  
In a large chair Relena swung around to look at Heero. "I'm glad you came Heero," she stopped momentarily as she stood from her chair and walked towards him. "The earth once again needs you and this time the threat is greater than ever."  
  
"I know Relena, COSS has declared war." Relena nodded to him as she met him standing very close.  
  
"You know we are eternally in your debt and I regret asking anything more of you, but we need you Heero. I need you." Relena hugged him, squeezing him tightly. "I missed you." Heero looked at her, Relena had never been like this before. He knew she liked him but Heero had never acted on it, and neither had she but still he hugged her back but said nothing. He just wanted the moment to last forever until a small light on her desk began to flash and then a moderately loud beeping filled the room. Relena pushed away and moved over to her desk. "Relena here."  
  
"COSS is on the air with a new speech, shall I patch you in?" Said a secretary over the intercom.  
  
"Very well, thank you." She turned as the wall slid open to reveal a large screen with the president of COSS standing before a podium.  
  
"Citizens of Earth and the Earth Sphere Colonies. COSS as you all know has declared war against all that are not allied. We would like to inform you that we only intend to attack hostile targets. Some civilians fear that they will be targeted by COSS, these rumours are purely fictional. The war will be updated on our television station, so stay tuned on COSSnet. That is all - now back to your regular programming." The wall slid shut and Relena turned. Before she could say anything Heero jumped in.  
  
"He is trying to rally civilian support." Relena nodded.  
  
"It will be a lot harder if those within our own cities do not co-operate with us." She turned away and walked to the pure glass window on the side of her office. "Heero I don't know what to do. I am a peaceful leader. I have no military knowledge. I am asking you, please lead my army of mobile suits." Heero looked at her, he didn't know what he would say? He had always fought alone, simply completing his mission. He may be a born and bred fighting machine but not a military leader.  
  
"Relena, I am not a leader. I can prepare your troops but I will not lead them. I will be in the lines and on my own fighting for the cause. I will appoint a general to take command of the troops." He moved closer to her. "That is all I can do."  
  
"Thank you Heero." She moved even closer to Heero so that they were looking very closely at eachother. "It has been seven years since we last met. How about we go somewhere to talk about how things have been?" Heero smiled to her, he never smiled but couldn't hold it back this time.  
  
"There is nothing really to tell about me and I know everything about you from TV, but let's go anyways." He held out his arm and she took it as they made there way out of her office and over through a pod where an armoured car waited to transport Relena wherever she wished.  
  
"Take us to Signal Point please." The driver nodded. The car drove quickly through the streets. Heero thought for a moment as the car drove, he remained silent. He remembered Signal Point. He had destroyed a nearby facility when he was there; it was one of his many missions. He had in fact killed a little girl in the explosion that he had met that very day. The explosion reacted in an unpredicted manner, but still Heero winced in pain from the old memory that he had dug out from his brain. He moved close to Relena and put his arms around her. He didn't say anything but the car sped down the road towards Signal Point where he would confront his old memories. "Heero, why did you leave?" The question sprung out of nowhere, Heero was slightly shocked and stuttered a bit.  
  
"I ugh. there was nothing left for me here. I was born to fight and my fighting was done. But I regret it as I left you behind." He pulled her closer feeling her cheek brush against his lips. Relena cheeks began to turn red as she turned to face Heero, she moved closer and titled her head slightly as there lips met. Heero's first kiss and he had never felt more loved in his life. They moved away simultaneously and smiled to one another. The smiles were interrupted the car jolted and Heero bounced up slamming his head against the roof of the car. The car spun slightly and jolted off the road slamming into a ditch. Heero moved over to Relena. "Get down," he ordered her, removing a gun from his breast pocket concealed within his shirt and slowly looked around the outside of the car for any intruders. "Where are you?" Heero was talking to no one, he started to become impatient with the enemy that hadn't revealed themselves. Until his eyes caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure moving over the hill on the opposite side of the road. "There you are." he moved to get out of the door but Relena grabbed his leg.  
  
"Please stay Heero," she urged him pulling on him, she obviously feared for her life and if Heero left more could come for her if there were multiple attackers. Heero looked over and saw the enemy slide down the hill, ducking into cover. He looked over to the front of the car and saw the driver's head busted open over the steering wheel. He then slid back into the car and silently shut the door.  
  
"Stay down, they already killed your driver." Relena's eyes widened.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"I don't know." Heero scanned around the area then saw to the opposite side another man closing in from the opposite side. "There are two of them." Heero wasn't sure what to do he looked back and forth, his head on a swivel moving from one attacker to the next. He the jolted over popped the door open and fired three shots into one of the attackers chest. He fell over and rolled down the hill dead. Heero swiftly closed the door again and looked over to the next attacker who quickly whipped out a gun and began firing rounds into the car. He covered Relena shielding her from the debris that flooded on top of them as the car was ripped to shreds. "What do you want?" Heero yelled, still holding Relena down. No response came for a moment and then.  
  
"Heero Yuy, remove yourself from the car immediately and no harm will come to Relena."  
  
Heero glanced to Relena and whispered stay here. "What do you want with me?" Heero was very careful with the situation.  
  
"Get out of the car Heero and we will talk."  
  
Heero slowly slid out of the car and looked up to see Wufei. "Wufei? What is the meaning of this?" Wufei grinned evily at Heero.  
  
"You are fighting for the wrong side Heero. COSS is fighting for freedom."  
  
Heero shook his head. "They are starting another war that will lead to more meaningless bloodshed for the men and women of the earth. Finally we achieve true peace and they ruin it."  
  
Wufei laughed. "You know, those were the same responses Quatre and Trowa gave me. Too bad I couldn't convince them."  
  
"You killed them, you bastard! How could you?" Heero then thought, Duo. Had he just shot Duo? "But what of Duo? Had he joined you?"  
  
"If I found him I suppose he would have met the same fate as both Quatre and Trowa, but finding him has proven extremely difficult. But Heero, I must ask you, will you meet Trowa's and Quatre's fate?" He held up his gun pointed directly to Heero.  
  
"You know I will not join you Wufei."  
  
"Then you must die, as will Relena." His finger slowly moved back over the trigger as a shadow leapt out from behind him knocking him over. A loud crack of the gun firing echoed over the area. Wufei fell and the gun slid from his hands over to where Heero had fallen, blood seeping from his wound. Wufei's attacker knocked him over and moved over to retrieve the gun but Wufei quickly made an escape. The shadowy figure then removed his hood, Duo stood there rolling Heero over.  
  
"Heero, please be alright. Heero." Luckily the bullet wound was through his shoulder and he would be alright.  
  
"I'm ok," Heero's voice sounded weak and faint, as his eyes remained closed. "Duo? Is that you? Your voice is hard to recognize but I know it is you." Duo held his hand.  
  
"Yeah, it's me and it looks like I found you just in time." Relena then stepped out of the car and dropped down beside Heero.  
  
"Heero!" She bent over him holding him tightly. She ripped off a piece of her suit and tied it around his wound. "Let's get him out of here. Duo you drive." Relena pulled Heero with her into the backseat and Heero moved towards the drivers seat. He looked up to see the dead body slumped over the wheel.  
  
"Come on!" 


	3. Power Up Again

Chapter 2 - Power Up.Again  
  
Duo threw the dead body out of the car, much to his disgust, and started the car. They drove over the hillside and he turned back around to see Relena holding Heero in her arms, his head resting on her lap. "Relena, where are we headed?"  
  
"Heero, where should we go?" Relena looked up to Duo. "We shouldn't go to any crowded public places, no doubt Wufei will attempt another attack or another COSS assassin will come after Heero.  
  
Heero slowly raised his head, his vision was blurred and all he saw was the roof of the car and the words from Relena lips flow across the room. It seemed that he saw the sound waves and reached out with his hand trying to touch them. Then he comprehended the question and looked up to Relena. "Go out of the city, I have my lab which holds Wing-ZX." He slumped back down into Relena's lap and she stroked his head, brushing back his hair with her hand.  
  
"Duo, do you still have Deathscythe?" Relena knew the answer was no as all the gundam pilots had destroyed theirs, but maybe he had built a new one like Heero had done.  
  
"I started working on one, I only have the plans for it, I still need materials to build it." He looked back to the road and continued out of the large city streets onto the dirt road countryside. "Ok, Heero now where exactly is your lab?" The road was growing thinner and was now down to merely one lane.  
  
"It's at the end of the road, just follow it and it will take you right into the mountainside." The car trudged along into the dense forest area with trees pushing closer and closer onto either side of the car. It wasn't a very comfortable setting, more attackers could leap from the forest onto the car easily and they would be in trouble once again. Luckily, no tragedy fell upon the three companions as the car drove towards the side of the mountain. But it was just solid rock, Duo slammed on the breaks nearly hitting as he saw it was solid rock.  
  
"Heero, it is just a solid mountain. How do we get in?"  
  
"Just drive, you'll see."  
  
"What? Drive into the mountain? Are you crazy Heero?"  
  
"Just do it damnit!" Duo turned away and stepped lightly on the gas edging closer and closer to the mountain, suddenly the ground began to tremble and the road dropped down and went under the mountain.  
  
"Woah, way cool Heero!" Duo laughed as the car dropped down under the mountain into a dimly lit driveway leading into a bright laboratory. The road closed behind them, sealing them inside the mountain. Duo drove on and parked the car in an open space off to the edge of the lab. Relena pulled Heero out of the car and laid him upon a table with Duo's assistance. Heero still lay motionless, only his head turned to the far wall that towered nearly 20 feet high.  
  
"Duo, press the green button on the console." Duo moved over to the console located by the wall. It was littered with hundreds of buttons; the green button was large and located beside another large red button. He laughed lightly as he thought of what would happen if he pushed the red button but he pulled back his hand and slammed down the green button. A large crack was heard as gears moved and the large wall slid open to reveal Wing-ZX, ready to be used and tested. "Now Duo, press the red button." He looked back to Heero as if why he wanted to blow everything up? It seemed that the red button always did that in the movies. But nevertheless he pushed the button and more cracks were heard as gears shifted and another wall opened up on the other side of the lab that he hadn't noticed and there stood a tall black mobile suit. Duo turned to Heero, speechless. "Duo, this is Deathscythe-Hell II."  
  
"My god Heero. How did you, why did you. My god Heero, you're the greatest man." He laughed as he walked up to his new mobile suit. "It looks just like the old one."  
  
"Yea, I tried to keep its basic frame the same. I added a few upgrades to it though; it has fist-mounted machine guns on its hands as well. They can be useful." Heero turned over and grinned at Duo who just seemed to look on in awe at his new mobile suit. Relena however had ventured around the lab and made her way to a television set, she turned it on finding that her picture was on the news with the title: MISSING, in large letters under her picture.  
  
"Guys, get over here." Duo ran over immediately and Heero struggled to get off of the table wincing in pain and he stumbled over to the television. They all went silent as the newsman began to speak.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft is presumed dead or has been taken hostage. The authourities assume that she was killed or taken by COSS forces as he driver was found dead on the side of the road. I have received information that she was with former gundam pilot Heero Yuy. The forces have come to the conclusion that Heero is with COSS and that he is presumed heavily dangerous. We will give you more updates as they arise on ESB." Heero moved over punching the television hard shattering the screen.  
  
"This is bullshit! Again I'm thought be an enemy to the world." Heero threw the shattered television off of the table and looked around in anger for something else to smash. "Let's go Duo, get in your gundam." Duo smiled to him and ran up the loading ramp and sat down in the cockpit of the gundam. "Relena, I don't know what you should do, you can stay here if you wish. Just don't die, please don't. I have to go and settle some things with COSS. and Wufei." He turned but felt Relena's hands holding on to him and spinning him around into a kiss. It was long and Heero nearly forgot of his problems before pulling away and hugging Relena tightly. "Eveything's going to be ok."  
  
"I love you Heero." She said as her hands slipped away from his. He turned and smiled to her. Relena knew he loved her too but Heero just couldn't say it, Relena knew why and knew that Heero would come back to her. Heero moved up the ramp and jumped into his gundam.  
  
"Alright Duo, just follow my lead. We're going to wreak havoc on COSS." He spoke into the commlink. "Computer: Open launch bays and commence launch sequence for both Deathscythe-Hell II and Wing-ZX." The computer beeped and more gears shifted as the launch bays opened and then with one swift jolt they were sent into the sky together to fight for freedom on last time. 


	4. First Attacks

Chapter 3 - First Attacks  
  
The two-gundam pilots blasted across the sky towards their new target: COSS Headquarters. Heero looked on as the sun slowly began to set. His shoulder still ached and the pain was nearly unbearable, for a normal human. Heero was not normal, he has gone through immense amounts of pain before, some worse than what he was going through now. "Duo, COSS is located on the Space Colony 1. Follow me and prepare your mobile suit for space flight."  
  
"You got it Heero." Duo flicked up three switches above his head inside his cockpit and then swiveled around to the side console and turned a dial power up the space thrusters. He then turned another dial on the opposite side re-enforcing his shielding and armour for the stressful flight. "All set Heero, let's go kick some suppressing ass!"  
  
Heero laughed over the commlink at Duo's remark. He was a good friend, he never told him this and regretted this. Duo was a funny guy and always treated Heero well, getting him out of jams when he needed to and other bad situations. He turned back and prepped his own mobile suit for space flight. Wing-ZX was naturally designed for such procedures and very little preparation was required, he powered up the space thrusters and that was it he turned back to a forward position. "You ready Duo?"  
  
"I was born ready. YEEEHAWW!" Duo yelled over the link and pressed down on his boosters and shot out ahead of Heero and into the Space atmosphere. Heero grinned and pushed the boosters to the max. So he wants to race? I'm game. Heero thought grinning, the colony was a good hours flight from where they were at that point so had some time for fun. Heero pushed ahead of Duo and jumped up in front of him cutting him off forcing Duo to swerve in mid- flight. "Heero you maniac!" Duo yelled joking over the link. He then pushed beside Heero and they raced onwards towards their destination. Heero knew in his mind that they would be able to tear apart the COSS army with great ease, in the back of his mind was a doubt growing by every second. What if they created another super mobile suit to give them the upper hand in the war? Heero shook these thoughts out of his mind and trusted that these two incredible gundams could handle anything.  
  
"Ok Duo, we're coming up on the location. Lower your velocity." Heero pulled back his throttle slowing his gundam down gradually. Duo did the same and lowered his velocity so they flew at a steady pace side by side.  
  
"Hey Heero, do you see that on your radar? It shows one blip coming towards us, fast from the COSS HQ." Heero looked down to his radar and sure enough a blip was speeding towards him. "Do you have visual yet?" Duo questioned Heero, trying to see their potential enemy as it closed in on them. It then slowed down and they could both see it clearly.  
  
"Gundam pilots, this is Major Edmund Striker of the COSS army. Stand down!" Heero looked at the new mobile suit oddly, it looked ridiculously familiar to him but he couldn't say why.  
  
"Attention COSS pilot. What makes you think you stand a chance against us?" Duo came over the comm. Trying to anger the pilot so he wouldn't concentrate if a fight arose from the situation.  
  
"Because my mobile suit is superior to yours, we have taken technology from all of the past supreme mobile suits to create Tallgeese IV." Heero eyes widened, that's right the body composition nearly matched that of Tallgeese III, it has a head shaped much like that of a gundam and a breast plate much like Trowa's heavyarms gundam. It held twin machine guns that could easily put a few holes in the average suits armour.  
  
"Let's get this over with Striker, even if your suit is better. The pilot decides who the victor of the battle is." Heero jumped in then closed the link between the two suits. "Duo, stay out of this for now. This is between him and me." He closed the link ignoring all transmissions from Duo and just stared down at Tallgeese IV. The opposing suit pulled out a beam sword from behind its back and Heero did the same. Tallgeese IV shot forward wielding its beam sword just before the two suits made contact it sprung open its' chest plate firing several rounds of bullets into the armour of Wing-ZX. Heero shielding his gundam with his arm, as the shots stopped he pulled his arm away only to meet a shoulder charge from Tallgeese IV. Heero stumbled backwards from the attack then looked up. His gundams eyes began to glow a bright red as he charged back evading an attack and slicing downwards with his beam sword taking out a part of the Tallgeese's armour. Tallgeese moved away with sparks flying from the wound in its armour.  
  
"Stand down Striker, there is no need for your death." Heero pleaded with Striker, despite being very cold inside Heero hated killing since he began to discover his humanity thanks to Relena. Striker didn't respond and just charged back to Heero. Heero met the charge and pushed his suit into the Tallgeese with all of his force. He knocked him back one again and pulled back his beam sword decapitating the mobile suit. He removed his sword and plunged it though the body of the suit, immobilizing it completely leaving it dead in space with Striker alive and well concealed within the cockpit. Heero turned away and looked to Duo. "Let's go Duo, they have probably realized our presence if they sent Striker to confront us.  
  
"Ok Heero, but I can't believe they built another Tallgeese. They must have someone with great knowledge of the gundams and the Tallgeese working for COSS if they can come up with a suit that advanced." Heero nodded and looked ahead into the depths of space.  
  
"I know Duo, I just fear what other creations that they have made to aid them in this war. There are more of these powerful suits that we will need to confront. I just fear if they will be too powerful for us to beat." This plagued Heero's thoughts. If they couldn't defeat the COSS army, the earth was doomed and Relena would die. Heero wouldn't' be able to live with this. They continued to fly on. Space Colony 1 came into view and Heero feared that this would be the most critical moment of the entire war. It would most likely decide the future outcome. Heero would make sure it was the outcome that both himself and Relena wanted so much. Peace. 


	5. Midnight Sun

Chapter 5 - Midnight Sun  
  
"Prepare to attack right away, ignore all communications Duo." Heero was very serious about this attack, as he should be. A lot was on his mind. Relena's safety, what other powerful mobile suits COSS housed in their massive station, and what would happen if they failed. "Here comes some more suits to intercept us." Heero stumbled out of the thought as the blips appeared on the radar, they quickly came into view ahead of him. He shot out to the right forcing the attacking suits to turn. He moved on a strafe firing shots into the body of the suits forcing them to explode in the cold of space. He looked around as his comm screen lighted up with messages coming from his enemies. He just flicked a small red switch turning off all of the lights sending a static sound through the link to the enemies.  
  
Wing-ZX flew with incredible grace over the battlefield, these average suits were no match for him. The pilots were mediocre and suddenly Heero stopped allow some of the suits to unload rounds on him. He just began to think, it was too easy, there had to be something else that would come he just couldn't continue fighting, his mind locked up and he couldn't move anymore. What was COSS hiding? His thoughts were interrupted as a large blast shot him from behind. His gundam stumbled slightly as he turned with incredible force driving his beam sword right down the centre of his opponent. He continued to fight off the suits as Duo cut through the other suits as well.  
  
"It's too easy!" Duo said to no one at all, just to amuse himself. He swung around his scythe cutting another two suits down in front of him in a large explosion of scrap-metal. The suits were dropping like flies. The fifteen that originally attacked were now down to three, one came straight for Duo and jammed the metallic end of his scythe into the body of the suit knocking it back. He spun around cutting the enemy down with one swift swipe with his scythe. The final two suits came for Heero, he ducked under one attack, turning and pushing his beam sword through one of the suits backs. The other came from behind Heero, firing everything it had left. Heero's machine guns popped up and fired knocking the final enemy back and eventually piercing its armour resulting in a large explosion.  
  
"That's all of them. Not too hard eh Heero?" Heero just gave a silent hmm to the situation and looked ahead. He then heard a very discreet beeping coming from his console. His head swung down to find two more blips approaching them very quickly. "Heads up Heero."  
  
"I see them Duo."  
  
"No seriously, I see one. It's right on top of you!"  
  
"What? Shit!" Heero felt a large jolt come from above him at his gundam flew through the air after a very powerful blow struck it. He looked out the side of his cockpit seeing his right arm cut open with sparks flying in every direction. Static electricity jumped around from all of the circuits within the gundam's arm piece and Heero looked up at his new enemy. It was nearly an exact copy of Wing Gundam, his first gundam. It was destroyed a long time ago and now it had been rebuilt. He looked over to find the original Deathsythe staring down Duo with it's scythe drawn ready to battle.  
  
"What is this Heero?"  
  
"I don't know Duo, just fight!" Heero closed the link, he needed to concentrate. His right arm was nearly useless and he now had a very strong disadvantage against whoever piloted wing. It's beam sword was drawn and ready to fight, Heero switched hands and now wielded his beam sword in his left hand. He was ready to fight. But Wing just sat there, dead in space almost, just looking at Heero, almost waiting for him to make the first move. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm surprised you don't know me... Heero. My style of fighting, so fast. I would have thought you could have figured it all out."  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
"Very good Heero, you only needed to hear my voice."  
  
"Where did you get wing?"  
  
"Oh, our scientist's are very good indeed. They rebuilt more than just Deathscythe and Wing Gundam. You have no chance in this war Heero, you and your precious gundam will perish. Right here, right now." Wufei closed the link and charged Heero slashing, much like a mad man allowing no time for Heero to mount an attack of his own. He then pushed back with his beam sword as they both struck, pushing hard against eachother.  
  
"Stand down Wufei!"  
  
"Ha, I won't go down that easy." He then pulled away slicing with his sword under taking out Heero's right leg. Heero's gundam spun and Heero tried his best to get it to even out. He finally got everything level and felt another blow come as Wufei dropped down on Heero. He is using the same strategy. Heero thought. He continues to knock me away and come from above. Heero then charged Wufei, their blade attacks matching each other's, neither of them gaining an advantage. He moved once more but Heero missed Wufei moved down sending Heero into another spiral. He began to level out and Heero screamed.  
  
"Now!" He thrust upwards with his blade hearing it connect with metal as his blade pierced Wing Gundam's armour. "Goodbye Wufei." Wufei mounted no response as Heero pulled away to watch Wing and Wufei die in a large explosion. He looked over to Duo. He was slowly taking off all of Deathscythe's limbs. Duo's opponent looked crippled as it sat in space struggling to stay right-side up in the fight. Duo made one last attacking avoiding his opponent's parry and driving his scythe through the suit's armour cutting it in two.  
  
"Heero, you alright? You're pretty banged up."  
  
"I've had enough of this."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero didn't respond immediately, he pulled out his buster rifle and pointed it at the Colony.  
  
"Go Duo! The explosion will be too large you can't outrun it."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Heero didn't intend to die, he was prepared for this. He designed Wing-ZX for situations such as this. "Now go!" Duo hadn't moved yet and Heero was growing impatient, COSS would send more suits and Heero wasn't in the mood to wait for them. Duo then turned and sped off back towards earth and Heero's laboratory. Heero then turned back and stared down at the station. "Mission complete!" He pulled the trigger and the buster rifle shot down at the space station. It was a direct hit as the side of the colony ignited in a large explosion. Heero fired again, this time along the other side of the colony. The same result occurred after this shot. Finally he fired his third and final shot, he threw his buster rifle aside and watched as his blast hit the centre of the station. It collapsed in a large explosion as Heero turned and his gundam changed into what looked like an airplane as he blasted back to the earth.  
  
The station was gone, it looked much like the sun in the sky above earth but it the darkness of space, much like the night. It was a midnight sun. 


End file.
